Thomas Edison
|nascimento_local = Milan, Ohio |morte_data = }} |morte_local = West Orange, Nova Jersey |causa_morte = |pais_de_residencia = |nacionalidade = Norte-americano |etnicidade = |campo = Inventor, cientista e empresário. |instituicao_trabalho = |alma_mater = |tese = |orientador = |orientado = |conhecido_por = Invenção da lâmpada elétrica incandescente |influenciado = |premio = , , |conjuge = Mary Stilwell (1871-1884) Mina Edison (1886-1931) |religiao = Deísta |assinatura = Thomas Alva Edison Signature.svg |notas = }} Thomas Alva Edison (Milan, Ohio, — West Orange, Nova Jérsei, ) foi um inventor, cientista e empresário dos Estados Unidos que desenvolveu muitos dispositivos importantes de grande interesse industrial. O Feiticeiro de Menlo Park (The Wizard of Menlo Park), como era conhecido, foi um dos primeiros inventores a aplicar os princípios da produção maciça ao processo da invenção. Na sua vida, Thomas Edison registrou 2.332 patentes,. O fonógrafo foi uma de suas principais invenções. Outra foi o cinetógrafo, a primeira câmera cinematográfica bem-sucedida, com o equipamento para mostrar os filmes que fazia. Edison também aperfeiçoou o telefone, inventado por Antonio Meucci, em um aparelho que funcionava muito melhor. Fez o mesmo com a máquina de escrever. Trabalhou em projetos variados, como alimentos empacotados a vácuo, um aparelho de raios X e um sistema de construções mais baratas feitas de concreto. Entre as suas contribuições mais universais para o desenvolvimento tecnológico e científico encontra-se a lâmpada elétrica incandescente, o gramofone, o cinescópio ou cinetoscópio, o ditafone e o microfone de grânulos de carvão para o telefone. Edison é um dos precursores da revolução tecnológica do século XX. Teve também um papel determinante na indústria do cinema. Em 1969 foi incluído no Automotive Hall of Fame. Biografia Thomas Alva Edison nasceu numa família de classe média, em 11 de fevereiro de 1847, em Milan Ohio, Estados Unidos. O pai, Samuel Edison, canadense de origens holandesas, usa a mão ao que pode: vende bugigangas, é marceneiro, carpinteiro, negociante de imóveis. A mãe, Nancy Eliot Edison, ex-professora canadense, tem a cargo sete crianças, das quais três faleceram ainda pequenas. Thomas é o mais novo, e, por isso, sua mãe lhe dedica especial atenção. Em 1853, a família mudou-se para Port Huron. Na escola, a única da cidadezinha, o rapaz tinha problemas. Seu professor, o padre Engle, dizia que ele "tem o bicho no corpo, que é um coça-bichinhos estúpido, que não pára de fazer perguntas e que lhe custa a aprender". Além disso, o garoto recusava-se a fazer as lições. Vão-se três meses de aulas e Thomas Edison deixa a classe. Nunca mais voltaria a frequentar uma escola. A mãe toma a seu cargo a educação do menino e ele, por seu lado, aprende o que mais lhe interessa. Acaba por devorar todos os livros da mãe com temas sobre ciência. Monta um laboratório de química no sótão e, de vez em quando, faz tremer a casa. Arranja, entretanto, um emprego como ardina no comboio que faz a ligação entre Port Huron e Detroit. Vende jornais, sanduíches, doces e frutas dentro dos trens. O guarda da estação local deixa-o guardar os doces e os jornais num vagão vazio. Sobrava tempo para leituras e para experiências no laboratório que, sorrateiramente, Edison havia instalado num dos vagões (certa vez, o vagão pegou fogo devido às experiências que lá empreendera). Agravam-se os problemas que tem com os ouvidos e ele fica surdo. Thomas aprendeu no código Morse e construiu telégrafos artesanais. Havia mais tarde de apelidar como "Dot" (ponto) a filha e "Dash" (traço) o filho. Frequentava um curso e tornanava-se telegrafista na terra natal. Mas, como não dispensa a companhia dos instrumentos, provoca outro acidente e quase faz explodir o gabinete. Carreira Durante cinco anos trabalhou por toda a parte. Aproveitou um emprego que tinha, à noite, para se entreter com as suas engenhocas. Para evitar surpresas (às vezes mete-se a dormir), inventa um sistema elétrico que envia de hora a hora um sinal aos vigilantes. Inventa também uma ratoeira elétrica para caçar os ratos no quarto da pensão. Edison registrou seu primeiro invento - uma máquina de votar, pela qual ninguém se interessou - quando tinha 21 anos. Muda-se para Nova Iorque em 1869 para se estabelecer como inventor independente. Chega esfomeado e sem dinheiro. Dois anos mais tarde, inventou um indicador automático de cotações da bolsa de valores. Vendeu-o por 40 mil dólares e ainda assinou um contrato com a Western Union, situação que lhe permitiu estabelecer-se por conta própria em Newark, subúrbio de Nova York. No Natal de 1871, casou-se com uma jovem de 16 anos, Mary Stilwell, uma de suas empregadas, que era perfuradora de fitas telegráficas. Ele a pediu em casamento batendo uma moeda em código morse. Diz-se que, terminada a cerimônia, o noivo esqueceu as núpcias, enfiou-se na oficina e de lá só voltaria de madrugada. Mary morreria doze anos depois, de febre tifóide. Edison se casaria mais uma vez, com Mina Miller. Nos dois casamentos, teve seis filhos, três de cada um. Em 1876, já famoso, a grandeza de seus recursos e a amplitude de suas atividades motivaram a construção de um verdadeiro centro de pesquisas em Menlo Park. Era quase uma cidade industrial, com oficinas, laboratórios, assistentes e técnicos capacitados. Nessa época, Edison chegou a propor-se a meta de produzir uma nova invenção a cada dez dias. Não chegou a tanto, mas é verdade que, num certo período de quatro anos, conseguiu patentear 300 novos inventos, o que equivale praticamente a uma criação a cada cinco dias. Em 1877 inventou o fonógrafo. O aparelho consistia em um cilindro coberto com papel de alumínio. Uma ponta aguda era pressionada contra o cilindro. Conectados à ponta, ficavam um diafragma (um disco fino em um receptor onde as vibrações eram convertidas de sinais eletrônicos para sinais acústicos e vice-versa) e um grande bocal. O cilindro era girado manualmente conforme o operador ia falando no bocal (ou chifre). A voz fazia o diafragma vibrar. Conforme isso acontecia, a ponta aguda cortava uma linha no papel de alumínio. Quando a gravação estava completa, a ponta era substituída por uma agulha; a máquina desta vez produzia as palavras quando o cilindro era girado mais uma vez. Thomas Edison trabalhou nesse projeto em seu laboratório enquanto recitava a conhecida canção infantil "Maria tinha um carneirinho" (Mary had a little lamb), e reproduzia-a. Em 1878, com 31 anos, propôs a si mesmo o desafio de obter luz a partir da energia elétrica. Outros pesquisadores já haviam tentado construir lâmpadas elétricas. Nernst e Swan, por exemplo, haviam obtido alguns resultados, mas seus dispositivos tinham vida bastante curta. Edison tentou inicialmente utilizar filamentos metálicos. Foram necessários enormes investimentos e milhares de tentativas para descobrir o filamento ideal: um fio de algodão parcialmente carbonizado. Instalado num bulbo de vidro com vácuo, aquecia-se com a passagem da corrente elétrica até ficar incandescente, sem porém derreter, sublimar ou queimar. Em 1879, uma lâmpada assim construída brilhou por 48 horas contínuas e, nas comemorações do final de ano, uma rua inteira, próxima ao laboratório, foi iluminada para demonstração pública. Edison ainda aperfeiçoou o telefone (com o microfone a carvão empregado até hoje), o fonógrafo, e muitas outras invenções. Em conjunto, essas realizações modificaram os hábitos de vida em todo o mundo e consagraram definitivamente a tecnologia. Thomas Alva Edison morreu a 18 de outubro de 1931. Encontra-se sepultado em Edison National Historic Site, West Orange, Condado de Essex, Nova Jersey nos Estados Unidos. Invenções thumb|esquerda|250px| O fonógrafo de Edison Em 1868 patenteia seu primeiro invento, um contador automático de votos. Dois anos depois, funda uma empresa em Newark, Nova Jersey. Inventa um equipamento electromecânico que transmite telegraficamente as cotações da bolsa de valores. Enriquece com a comercialização do aparelho e inventa outros dispositivos sem aplicações comerciais. Cria um aparelho que facilita as transmissões em código morse: uma pena elétrica que simplifica a duplicação em mimeógrafo. O microfone de carvão, outro invento, torna possível as transmissões telefônicas. Muda-se para Menlo Park, Nova Jersey. Diversifica suas pesquisas, abordando as mais diversas tecnologias. Aplica-se na investigação em telefonia, aperfeiçoa o fonógrafo, cria a primeira lâmpada incandescente com filamento de carvão. Trabalha já com uma grande equipe de profissionais, constrói o primeiro dínamo de alta potência. Patenteia muitas invenções, como o gerador de alto vácuo para a fabricação de lâmpadas, o contador de electricidade, o regulador de corrente para máquinas de soldar elétricas. thumb|direita|200px|Fotografia de Thomas Edison Em outubro de 1879 a Edison Electric Light Company é já uma potência económica dominando a época da electricidade nos Estados Unidos. Patenteia a lâmpada incandescente de filamento fino de carvão a alto vácuo. O produto, devido à nova tecnologia, permite aumento substancial da vida útil do produto. Em 1883, após ter descoberto o efeito Édison, regista o primeiro dispositivo termiónico, um díodo termiônico ou válvula de Edison, precursora da válvula de rádio, ou válvula termiônica. A Edison General Electric é fundada em 1888. Será um dos maiores conglomerados industriais do planeta. Fabrica todos os tipos de dispositivos elétricos, como geradores, motores, gigantescas válvulas solenóides. A empresa transforma-se num dos maiores fabricantes multinacionais. Durante a Primeira Guerra Mundial, a General Electric entra no campo de metalurgia naval, produzindo gigantescas máquinas e novos equipamentos para os navios construídos em diversos estaleiros americanos. A GE entra no ramo da indústria química, aperfeiçoando os métodos de fabrico de novos produtos e substâncias. Edison é considerado um dos inventores mais prolíficos do seu tempo, registrando 2.332 patentes em seu nome. Esse número é discutivel, sendo que todos os inventos feitos pelos empregados da "Edison General Eletric" eram registrados em seu nome. A maioria desses inventos não é completamente original, mas as patentes compradas por Edison foram melhoradas e desenvolvidas pelos seus numerosos empregados. Edison tem sido criticado por não compartilhar os seus créditos. Inventos cinematográficos Thomas Edison teve um papel determinante no surto da indústria do cinema. São estes os aparelhos que inventou ou lançou no mercado: * Cinetógrafo (Kinetograph): máquina de filmar * Cinescópio ou Cinetoscópio (Kinetoscope): caixa com imagens filmadas vistas no seu interior * Cinefone (Kinetophone): versão do cinescópio com som síncrono gerado por um fonógrafo * Vitascópio (Vitascope): projector de filmes em tela Filmes de Thomas Edison Mudos thumb|direita|[[Thomas Alva Edison|Thomas Edison inspecionando um carro elétrico em 1913.]] thumb|direita|Thomas Edison usando o [[Telefone.]] thumb|direita|Frankenstein: Filme produzido nos [[Edison Studios.]] * 1895: The Execution of Mary Stuart * 1896: Fatima's Coochee-Coochee Dance * 1896: Blackton Sketches, No. 3 * 1896: Blackton Sketches, No. 2 * 1897: Butterfly Dance * 1898: The Passion Play of Oberammergau * 1903: Electrocuting an Elephant * 1904: Parsifal * 1910: Frankenstein or the Modern Prometheus * 1911: Lucia di Lammermoor Sonoros * 1913: Nursery Favorites * 1913: A Minstrel Show * 1913: The Irish Policeman * 1913: Her Redemption * 1913: Julius Caesar * 1914: The Patchwork Girl of Oz Ver também * Cinematógrafo – irmãos Lumière * Teatrógrafo – Robert William Paul * Guerra das correntes Ligações externas * [[:commons:File:Frankenstein (1910) - Full Movie.ogv|Assistir Frankenstein or the Modern Prometheus no]] Commons * * }} * * }} * * }} |anos=1887 |antes= |depois= }} |anos=1915 |antes=— |depois= }} Categoria:Thomas Edison Categoria:Pessoas associadas à eletricidade Categoria:Telegrafia Categoria:Inventores dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Polímatas Categoria:Empresários dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Neerlando-americanos Categoria:Surdos Categoria:Pioneiros do cinema af:Thomas Edison an:Thomas Alva Edison ar:توماس إديسون arz:توماس إديسون as:টমাছ আলভা এডিচন ast:Thomas Alva Edison ay:Thomas Edison az:Tomas Alva Edison ba:Эдисон Томас Алва bat-smg:Tuoms Edėsuons be:Томас Эдысан be-x-old:Томас Эдысан bg:Томас Едисън bn:টমাস আলভা এডিসন br:Thomas Edison bs:Thomas Alva Edison ca:Thomas Alva Edison cbk-zam:Thomas Edison ckb:تۆماس ئێدیسۆن cs:Thomas Alva Edison cy:Thomas Edison da:Thomas Edison de:Thomas Alva Edison diq:Thomas Edison el:Τόμας Έντισον en:Thomas Edison eo:Thomas Alva Edison es:Thomas Alva Edison et:Thomas Alva Edison eu:Thomas Alva Edison fa:توماس ادیسون fi:Thomas Edison fiu-vro:Edisoni Thomas fr:Thomas Edison fy:Thomas Edison ga:Thomas Edison gan:愛迪生 gl:Thomas Alva Edison he:תומאס אלווה אדיסון hi:थॉमस अल्वा एडीसन hif:Thomas Edison hr:Thomas Alva Edison hu:Thomas Alva Edison hy:Թոմաս Էդիսոն id:Thomas Alva Edison ilo:Thomas Edison io:Thomas Alva Edison is:Thomas Alva Edison it:Thomas Edison ja:トーマス・エジソン jv:Thomas Alva Edison ka:ტომას ალვა ედისონი kaa:Thomas Edison kab:Thomas Edison kk:Едисон, Томас kn:ಥಾಮಸ್ ಆಲ್ವ ಎಡಿಸನ್ ko:토머스 에디슨 krc:Эдисон, Томас Альфа ku:Thomas Alva Edison ky:Эдисон, Томас la:Thomas Edison lb:Thomas Alva Edison lij:Thomas Alva Edison lmo:Thomas Edison lt:Thomas Edison lv:Tomass Edisons map-bms:Thomas Alva Edison mk:Томас Алва Едисон ml:തോമസ് ആൽ‌വ എഡിസൺ mn:Томас Альва Эдисон mr:थॉमस अल्वा एडिसन ms:Thomas Edison my:သောမတ် အက်ဒီဆင် mzn:ادیسون nah:Thomas Alva Edison ne:थोमस एल्वा एडिसन nl:Thomas Edison nn:Thomas Edison no:Thomas Edison nov:Thomas Edison oc:Thomas Alva Edison or:ଥୋମାସ ଆଲଭା ଏଡ଼ିସନ pa:ਥੋਮਸ ਐਡੀਸਨ pag:Thomas Edison pam:Thomas Edison pl:Thomas Alva Edison pms:Thomas Edison pnb:تھامس ایلوا ایڈیسن qu:Thomas Alva Edison ro:Thomas Alva Edison ru:Эдисон, Томас Алва rue:Томас Едісон sa:थॉमस एडिसन scn:Thomas Alva Edison sco:Thomas Edison sh:Thomas Alva Edison simple:Thomas Edison sk:Thomas Alva Edison sl:Thomas Alva Edison so:Tomas Edison sq:Thomas Edison sr:Томас Алва Едисон su:Thomas Alfa Edison sv:Thomas Edison sw:Thomas Edison ta:தொமஸ் அல்வா எடிசன் te:థామస్ అల్వా ఎడిసన్ th:โทมัส เอดิสัน tl:Thomas Edison tr:Thomas Edison tt:Томас Эдисон ug:توماس ئىدىسون uk:Томас Алва Едісон ur:تھامس ایلوا ایڈیسن uz:Thomas Edison vep:Edison Tomas Alva vi:Thomas Edison vo:Thomas Edison war:Thomas Edison xmf:თომას ალვა ედისონი yi:טאמעס עדיסאן yo:Thomas Edison zh:爱迪生 zh-min-nan:Thomas Edison zh-yue:愛迪生